Almost Paradise
by sammyndeansgrl
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up in a strange place and madness ensues.Warnings..Wincest and Mpreg! So if you don't like that, please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Paradise**

Published 1/7/07

Dean lifted his head drowsily, looking around. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his unconscious state. He looked around, taking in his situation.

"Well this sucks out loud!" he said, struggling against his bonds.

"You think?" came Sam's sarcastic reply.

"Sam, how many times have I told you, never talk to strangers!"

"Very funny, you're hilarious." Sam growled, fighting to free his hands that were tied behind his back.

Both men were tied to a wooden stake, backs to each other, but not close enough to untie the other one.

An old woman was stacking wood around their feet.

"You know, I always knew this job would kill me, but I never thought that I'd be burned at the stake."

"We're not going to die Dean."

"Oh really? How do you figure that?"

"Just a hunch.."

Soon the smell of a strong fluid filled their nostrils. The old crone was circling them spraying the wood, laughing as she did so.

She took two steps back, and threw a torch onto the wood.

It started burning quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled, kicking at the wood as best he could since his legs were also bound to the stake.

Suddenly, Dean came crashing to the ground, landing on his side with a loud "oompf" escaping his lips.

He lifted his head to see Sam crashing to the ground on the other side of the fire.

Someone turned Dean over on his stomach. He felt a knife slide between his wrists, cutting him free.

As soon as his legs were free he flipped over and sat up. He looked into the eyes of a twenty something girl. Well, girl would be a stretch. She had strange markings on her face. A black line down her cheeks, along with curls, wavy lines, dots and small circles, almost like tribal markings. Her face was small, almost doll-like, her skin porcelain, her eyes ice blue. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and was almost as tall as Dean.

"Hey thanks!" Dean told her. She looked at him, turning her head looking around as if she was scared.

Dean took a step toward her, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She stepped back turning around and headed for Sam. Dean followed her.

Sam was laying on the ground unconscious, his head in a girls lap. Her hand sliding against his face. She had the same markings as the girl that had saved Dean. She too, had a small face, but her skin coloring was darker, her eyes the color of violets. Her waist length red hair hung straight.

"SAM!" Dean gasped falling to his knees and shaking him. "Sammy?" Dean looked up into the girls eyes, "What happened?" he asked her. The girl looked at her counterpart and spoke.

Dean didn't recognize the language. He looked from one girl to the other. "I don't suppose you speak English?"

The girl cradling Sam's head, gently laid his head on the ground and stood.

Dean leaned down attempting to pull Sam up.

The girl with the red hair placed her hand against Dean's chest and shook her head.

She bent down and lifted Sam into a sitting position draping his arm across the back of her neck. She pulled Sam off of the ground, draping him over her as if he weighed nothing.

"Damn!" Dean said, "He's a good 180 pounds!"

The girls started walking into the forest, and for the first time Dean noticed the old crone was gone.

"Hey!" he yelled, giving chase after them.

It seemed like they walked for hours.

Dean was starting to worry, Sam was still unconscious.

"Hey can we stop for a minute?" Dean asked sitting down on a fallen tree.

The dark haired girl turned around and pointed into the forest.

"No, I need to rest! Just for a minute, and I need some water."

The red head sat Sam down on the ground and pulled a canteen from her hip and handed it to Dean.

"Do you understand me?"

She gave a small nod.

"Where are you taking us?"

She frowned, turning her head. She obviously wasn't going to answer him.

Dean drank down some water and handed her the canteen. He went over to Sam. He squatted down beside him and lightly smacked his face.

"Sam? Come on, wake up."

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Dean?" Sam moaned, "Are we dead?"

Dean smiled, "No little brother, we're not dead. But you got one hell of a lump on your head."

"Whoa, who are they?" Sam said looking up at the girls standing before him.

"I don't know, but they saved our asses! They don't speak English."

"Don't speak English? What do they speak?"

Dean shrugged, "Dunno, nothing I understand or have ever heard before."

The dark haired girl reached out and touched Sam's face.

Sam pushed her hand away. "I'm ok," he told her getting to his feet and looking around.

"Dude, where are we?"

"We're deep in the forest. We've been walking for a couple of hours."

"You carried me?"

Dean shook his head, "No, she did." Dean said pointing to the red head.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hu-uh."

The girls looked at them and motioned for them to follow.

"Guess we should go with them, huh?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

They walked another two hours, then finally came into a clearing.

"Hey..this is my kind of place!" Dean grinned looking around.

The area was covered with tropical flowers everywhere and greenery hanging from everything mobile.

There was a small waterfall splashing down a rock wall in front of them.

"Dude, this looks like something out of Fantasy Island," Sam said.

Dean laughed. "Like you know Fantasy Island."

"I've seen the reruns."

There were more girls here, each with markings like those of the boys' saviors. The dark haired girl walked up to who appeared to be the leader and spoke to her.

Sam leaned over to Dean's ear, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Hard telling."

The leader stood and shouted, pointing at Sam and Dean. Several girls with swords surrounded them.

The red head looked away, pained.

"Ok, this can't be good." Dean snarked.

One of the girls poked Dean in the back with her sword and spoke to him.

"What? I don't understand you!"

She poked him in the back again. Dean began walking and Sam followed.

They were taken to a cave. Dean paused outside the entrance. The girl behind him poked him in the back again with her sword.

"Are you serious? You want us to go in there?"

She poked him harder, the tip of the sword broke the skin.

"Hey, bitch! That hurt!" Dean snarled turning on her. She took two steps forward, spun around grabbing the sword from the girl behind her, crossed the blades and shoved them against Dean's neck, one on each side.

"Ok, ok." Dean said grinning, "No need to be so pushy!" he said walking into the cave backwards.

Sam entered behind him.

The dark haired girl stood at the entrance of the cave. She chanted words and waved her hand. A reddish flim appeared, covering the entrance, but clear enough to still see through.

Sam walked to the strange light and pressed his hand to it.

He yelped as he was thrown across the cave, landing on his back.

"SAM!" Dean shouted, running to his side. "You ok?"

Sam sat up, "Yeah, I'm alright. But don't touch that force field, it hurts like a bitch."

Dean extended his hand and pulled Sam to his feet.

They walked around and took in their surroundings. There were three rooms to the cave. One room held fur lined blankets and rugs piled up off to one corner, obviously where they were to sleep. The next room, which was quite a bit smaller than the other two, was supposed to be a bathroom, to the best they could figure. There was a deep hole in the ground, several soft pliable leaves, and even a curtain to close for privacy.

The third room, the main room they had first entered, was adorned with several more fur lined rugs placed throughout for sitting. There was a hollowed out area in the rock with logs piled in it. A fire place.

"Well, isn't this comfy?" Dean said sarcastically. "Why in the hell did those bitches save us, just to kock us in a damn prison?"

"I don't know, Dean. But it looks like we're here for a while, so quit bitching."

Sam walked over and sat down on one of the rugs. "Dean, where in the hell do you think we are? I mean, how did we get here? The last thing I remember, I was talking to that girl at the bar, I walked her out to her car, she kissed me on the cheek. Next thing I know, I woke up tied to that stake with some crazy old bitch stacking wood at my feet."

"Last thing I remember is walking out of the bar and seeing two people cramming you into a car. I ran over, and that bitch from the bar blew some powder shit in my face. Then I woke up tied to that pole."

"Ok, well there's noway we are still in Minnesota. This place is tropical, I mean it's the dead of winter Dean. Where in the hell are we?"

Dean sat down on the rug beside Sam and laid back. "I don't know Sammy," he answered putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Sam was woke by a hand gently shaking him on his chest.

He sat up quickly and gasped.

"Shhh," the red head told him. She placed her hand against her chest "Ella," she told him.

"You speak English?" he asked.

"A little." And again she placed her hand on her chest and said "Ella."

"Oh, I'm Sam, that's Dean."

She pushed a tray of fruit towards him along with a canteen, stood and exited re-establishing the force field before walking away.

Dean rolled to his side grinning at him.

"What?"

"Looks like you have a fan Sammy."

"I'm not interested. Just shut up and eat something!" he said tossing him a banana.

They both ate the various fruits on the tray from apples and bananas to the pineapple and papaya.

Sam picked up the canteen and chugged back some of it's contents.

He handed it to Dean. "It's not water."

Dean raised it to his nose and sniffed. "What is it?"

"Some kind of juice."

Dean tipped the canteen back and tasted it. "Not bad," and tipped it back for a long draw.

About thirty minutes later, Dean leaned back on his elbows. "Sammy, I feel weird..kinda, stoned," he said turning and looking at him. Sam was standing beside the rug. He toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. Sam plopped down on his knees in front of him.

Sam reached out and unbuckled Dean's belt and slid it out of the loops. He got on all fours and crawled closer to Dean.

Dean stared into Sam's eyes as Sam's hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Sam pulled Dean's shirt up over his head and straddled his lap.

Sam's mouth descended on Dean's. Light and gentle at first, becoming passoinate, deep and intense when Dean kissed him back.

They quickly shed the rest of their clothes and were soon exploring one anothers bodies. Hands sliding and touching. Lips tasting.

Dean took control, rolling Sam onto his back, smothering his chest and neck with kisses.

Sam bucked against his brother, lavishing in the warmth of his body and mouth.

Their bodies slid against each other, cocks touching, growing harder.

Dean kneed Sam's legs apart, pulling one leg up high around his back. Dean spit into his hand and rubbed his cock and guided hiimself inside Sam's body.

Sam tensed. "Relax Sammy," Dean panted in his ear as he slid into him, balls deep.

Dean rocked his hips, riding his brother slowly.

Sam pulled Dean down to his mouth and kissed him. Dean brushed against his prostate causing Sam to bite down on Dean's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Dean snapped his head back at the sudden surge of pain, a small thin trail of blood trickling down his lip.

Sam lifted his head and licked the blood, then pulled Dean into another kiss.

Dean's movements quickened, pounding into Sam with a fevered passion so strong that their bodies were actually moving up the rug.

Dean exploded into Sam's body, his hard final thrusts bringing Sam over the edge, his seed soaking their bellies.

Dean cleaned them off with his discarded shirt, rolled onto his side spooning against Sam's back draping his arm around his waist.

Both fell quickly asleep.

In the morning, Sam was the first to wake.

He was startled to find an arm draped across his body, someone pressed against his back.

Sam pulled the blanket covering him and his bed partner and looked at his nakedness.

Dean pressed his face into Sam's neck and tightened his hold.

Sam, feeling the scruff of Dean's face, bolted over onto his ass, staring at disbelief at Dean.

"What the hell?" Sam yelped.

Dean shot up off of the rug, blanket falling and pooling at his ankles. Dean stared down at his brothers naked form and then at himself.

Dean turned, grabbing his jeans and stepping into them and yanking them up around his waist.

"What the fuck is going on Sam?"

Sam shook his head, grabbing his own pants and slipping them over his legs, standing and pulling them up his body.

"Don't just stand there and shake your head Sam, what the fuck were we doing in bed together, naked?"

"I don't know Dean!"

"Sam, did we...I mean we didn't, did we?"

Sam looked away and down. "Yeah, I think we did."

Dean stood there staring at him. His mouth gaping open.

Dean frowned, his head snapping down to the ground. He grasped his forehead and moaned "Oh man.."

"What Dean, what is it?"

Dean looked up at him. "I remember Sam. I remember everything."

Several hours had passed, and Dean still had yet to speak to Sam. Even with Sam pressing him, trying to get him talk about it.

"Dean, we're stuck in this cave for God know's how long. You can't keep ignoring me."

Dean shook his head and looked away.

"DEAN!"

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it. Ok? Not now, not ever!"

Sam walked over to Dean and yanked him around to face him.

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch. You know that?" Sam growled only inches from his face.

Dean looked scared, almost terrified by the closeness of Sam's body to his.

Sam leaned his head down and kissed him, his tongue barely grazing Dean's lips.

Dean's head bobbed away, Sam followed him, still pressing his lips to Dean's.

Sam's hands moved up Dean's body until they were cupping his face. Dean's arms were still hanging loosely at his sides.

Sam pulled away, his hands still on Dean's face. "Dean, open your eyes."

Dean looked up at Sam, his breathing labored.

"Do you wanna hit me?" Sam asked.

"No."

"You gonna throw up?"

Dean snorted and pulled his face from Sam's grip. He walked over and rested his hands on the cave wall, looking down at the ground.

"Dean, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

"That I.." Dean paused.

Sam walked over, resting his hands on Dean's hips. "That you what?"

"That I want you to kiss me again."

Sam's left hand moved from Dean's waist up to his face, turning his head. Sam leaned his head forward and took Dean's mouth again.

They had spent all day making love, or just holding each other and kissing. Finally drifting off to sleep, laying in each others arms.

But once again, their sleep was interrupted by the women holding them captive.

Several of them had surrounded Dean while others forced Sam to his feet, handing him clothes.

Once he was dressed, his hands were bound behind his back, he was being lead to the cave entrance.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, trying to get to his feet. One of the women was holding a wooden pole. She swung it up against Dean's face, smashing it into his nose, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Dean!!" Sam yelled as he was being pulled out of the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was dragged into another cave and tied down to an alter.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as one of the girls approached him with a strange device in his hands.

She pressed it onto his head, pulling the side of the device overtop of his face covering his eyes.

Sam tried to move, but he was bound tightly to the alter.

The leader approached him. She had two small thin metal rods in her hand, both pointed on one end.

She began chanting, holding the rods in her palms. Her hands over Sam's face.

Still chanting, she slid one of the rods into place, through a hole right in front of his eye. The rod stopped just shy of puncturing Sam's eye.

She followed suit with the other rod.

Her chanting became louder, the other girls joining in. She placed her hands on the rods.

Sam, realizing what was about to happen screamed out "NO!" just before the pain of the rods pierced his eyes caused him to go unconscious.

Dean slowly started to come to, feeling a wet cloth against his face.

"Wha.." he struggled to speak, trying to sit up.

"Ok," Ella pushed him back down. "Be ok."

She was carefully wiping the blood from his face.

Dean hissed as she wiped across his nose. "I think that bitch broke my nose!"

Dean sat up and looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"They took," she replied.

"Yeah, I know they took him, but where?"

Dean could tell Ella was struggling to find the words. "Seeing," she strained, pointing to her eyes.

"I don't understand." Dean shook his head.

"He sees!" she blurted out, frustrated.

"You mean his visions? How do you know about.."

"Yes, visions!"

"So what about his visions, is that why we're being held captive?"

Dean glanced over to the entrance. Two girls were walking in, Sam between them, his arms over each girls shoulder.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his side as the girls let him fall to the floor. "Oh God!" he gasped seeing Sam's swollen and bleeding eyes. "What the fuck did you bitches do to him?"

The girls turned and exited.

"Sammy..come on." Dean pressed two fingers to the side of his neck and sighed with relief when he found a pulse.

Ella cautiously walked out of the sleeping room and knelt beside Sam. She pulled a small rock container from the pocket of her skirt and handed it to Dean and pointed to her eyes. "Make better."

She stood and left the cave.

Dean opened the container. Inside was a green salve. Dean, taking a leap of faith, scooped some of it on his finger, spread Sam's eye lid and applied the salve to his eye. He repeated the process with the other eye.

"Dean?" Sam said weakly.

"I'm right here baby."

"I can't see Dean!" Sam's voice broke as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let them take you!" Dean said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

Sam pulled himself closer to Dean. "Let's get to the bed Dean, I need to lie dow.."

"Ok Sammy," Dean interrupted, standing and pulling Sam to his feet and walking him to the bed.

Dean gently laid him down and removed his shoes and clothes. Dean pulled off his own clothes and slipped in bed beside him and pulling Sam onto his chest.

"Dean, the things that they did to me.."

"Shh, it's ok. I got you. I won't let them hurt you again."

Sam's body started shaking. Dean pulled two blankets up over them and wrapped his arms tighter around Sam's body.

In the morning, Dean woke to the sounds of retching.

"Sam?" he called out, walking through the cave. He found Sam on his knees throwing up in the corner of the main room.

Dean squatted down rubbing his hand across his back. "You ok?"

Sam fell back on his butt, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up at Dean. His eyes were completely healed, but they were now a much deeper shade of green.

Dean felt Sam's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"I feel like I'm dying!"

Dean pulled Sam up and sat him on one of the rugs and cleaned up the mess, then returned to Sam's side.

Sam laid his head in Dean's lap, curling up in the fetal position. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "You're gonna be ok."

Sam rolled onto his back, his head still in Dean's lap. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, seeing that he was asleep, leaning against the cave wall.

Sam slid his hands down to scratch his stomach. Sam sat up, eyes wide, gaping down at his slightly rounded belly.

He ran his hands in a circular motion around his stomach. "What the fuck is going on?"

Dean's head twitched and he opened his eyes. Dean stared at Sam's belly.

"Uh, Sammy, you look.."

"Pregnant?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"I don't know Sam, I just don't know."

Two hours later, Sam was pacing along the floor of the cave.

Dean was watching Sam as he walked back and fourth.

"Dean, we have to get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this!"

"We need to find out why they did this to you. See if it has anything to do with... with that!"

Sam turned, looking at Dean as though he could strangle him.

"What?"

"Don't call our baby a THAT?"

"Our baby? Sam you're not making any sense, we couldn't.."

"We couldn't what, Dean? Make a baby together? Why would you say that, I mean men don't have babies either, but look at me!" Sam said raising his shirt. His abdomen was protruding even more than a few hours ago.

Dean stood gazing at Sam's stomach. "Sam you're twice as big as you were just a while ago."

"You think I don't know that? She's growing inside of me. It's not the best feeling in the world to feel my body stretching and pulling like this!"

"We need to get that chick Ella in here. She told me they took you because your a 'seer', because of your visions. Maybe she can tell us about tha..um, the baby."

Sam walked over to the cave entrance his face inches from the force field. "HEY!!" he yelled. "SOMEBODY!"

Ella walked up to the entrance with a young girl they hadn't seen yet. She was younger than the others, by at least 5 or 6 years. She had the tribes markings, yet something was different about her.

The girls entered the cave, Ella turning and resetting the the field.

They walked over to a dark corner of the cave so they couldn't bee seen from the entrance.

Ella spoke in her tribes tongue, and then nodded to toward Sam and Dean.

The young girl looked toward the entrance and back at the boys.

"She said you have to quit yelling."

Sam got to his knees. "You can speak English? Thank God! Why are we being held here?"

Ella again spoke to the girl, she repeated for her in English.

"Our prophecy showes that a seer from a distant land would show with their lover, tied to be burned at the stake for heresy. The Altok witches would hunt them and try to kill them before their child could be brought fourth and free our people. We are forced to live in hiding. This child would have the power of foretelling which would allow us to defeat our enemies. When Ella and Dax found you, Dax realized the prophecy was coming."

The young girl paused as Ella had stopped talking.

"A prophecy? A child? Dean and I weren't lovers when they happened upon us."

Ella held up a finger and started talking again.

"The tonic you were given in the canteen only awakened the passion buried deep within your souls. The tests that Miran did on you proved that you have the gift. But prophecy shows a child born from the seer is much more powerful. His seed with yours has emplanted, and that child is growing."

Dean spoke up, interrupting them. "We only did it yesterday, how in the hell can he be this pregnant?"

The girl repeated what Dean said in her tongue.

"The child will grow at an accelerated rate. She will be born in three days. There is no need to worry, she is completely human, a product of you both and nothing else. Our world just makes it possible for her to come into existence."

"So this baby is really mine and Sam's?"

Ella nodded.

Dean looked at Sam, cautiously stretched out his hand to touch Sam's belly.

Sam smiled, "It's ok Dean." Sam said, pulling Dean's hand and resting it on his stomach, his hand on top of his.

Ella began speaking again.

"She says you must leave, they have no intentions of letting you keep the baby. But you must be cautious! You can't let the Altok witches find you either. They will kill you all."

"So your people are planning on what? Stealing our child and killing us?" Dean asked.

"No," Ella said. "Take, send home."

The young girl spoke up. "They will take the baby and send you back to your world."

They're not taking my baby!" Sam said, getting to his feet. "Dean, we have to go, right now!"

"Ella wants you to wait until she returns."

They both stood and exited the cave, Ella set the force field, "I come back," she told them.

"Dean, get some blankets together. The next person that comes through that cave entrance is getting it. They are not taking my baby!"

"Ella wants to help Sam. We'll get stuff ready, and wait for her to come back, ok?" Dean pulled him into his arms. "I won't let them hurt you, or the baby. Ok?"

Dean piled up a rug and some blankets and rolled them into a bundle making it easier to carry. He yanked the curtain down from their bathroom and ripped it into strips. He tied the bundle closed with one of the strips, and with two others he made a harness so he could carry it over his shoulder.

"Dean, someone's coming."

Dean looked up to see Ella standing in front of the cave, she removed the force field and motioned them forward. She handed Dean a makeshift backpack filled with food and various fruits, and two canteens. She handed Sam a homemade compass, pointing to a specific spot on it, and then pointed to the forest. "Go, follow," she said pointing on the compass again. "You go, two days, and stop. Um, cave." She said motioning to the cave. "Another."

Sam smiled at her, "Thank you."

Ella nodded, turned and reset the force field and ran off in the other direction from where she told them to go.

Sam held out his hand to Dean, he slipped his hand into Sam's and they started off on their two day journey through the woods.


End file.
